Trivia
by Bolinky4
Summary: Mordeson oneshot. When Benson and Mordecai get locked in the giant freezing room together, they tell each other pointless trivia facts to pass the time. (Really dumb oneshot that I didn't put much thought in, but enjoy anyways). It's not really mordeson, but it hints at it if you look at it with a magnifying glass.


Of all things that have happened to Benson since hiring those two slackers, this situation had to be the one he hated the most. Well, no, it wasn't, but it was up there.

And of all people, he had to be stuck with one of the two slackers. Sure, he wasn't the worse one of the two, and sure, he tried harder to work, but...

But what? The bluejay had a good heart, and could probably do some good for this world if he left the park and started over, and sure he worked hard if he put his mind to it (and if Rigby wasn't within a five-mile radius of him). The bluejay was a good person with a good heart and good motives. Some things Benson _wished_ he had at his age, but there wasn't anything he could do to change how he acted back then.

Benson could talk about Mordecai for hours on end and he didn't know why. The bluejay managed to worm his way into his thoughts several times each day without Benson being fully aware of it.

Benson didn't get it. There was no way he _liked_ the bluejay, was there?

Was there? Benson had no idea at this point. He'd done some pretty stupid things because of and for love. Veronica was an example.

Mordecai groans for the twelfth time since Rigby had accidentally kicked the bucket- what was propping the meat locker open- away from the door, thus trapping them in the freezing cold room. Although Rigby had escaped the arctic prison, Mordecai and Benson aren't so lucky.

" Rigby's an idiot." Mordecai mutters.

" And you're just figuring that out now?"

Mordecai chuckles. " No, I've known it for a while. He's constantly around me so I've decided not to say anything."

" He'd probably forget you even said it five minutes later." We both chuckle.

It's silent for a few minutes.

" So." Mordecai says, exhaling.

" So." I echo.

" Know any cool trivia?"

I arch an eyebrow at him. " What?"

" Any cool facts? Something to keep my mind off of the fact that it's so damn cold in here."

" Did you know that the average American eats 286 eggs per year on average?"

" I did not know that. Did you know that a polar bear's skin is black under its' fur?"

" No I didn't." I lie. Of course I knew that, everyone does, " Did you know a cow's sweat glands are in its nose?"

" No, I didn't. Cows are weird, though."

" Yeah, they are pretty weird."

" Don't they have, like, four stomachs?" He asks.

I nod. " Something like that."

" Cows are weird." Mordecai says again.

" Are we really having a conversation about how strange cows are?"

He laughs. " Yeah, I think we are."

" This is a stupid conversation."

" Yeah."

It's quiet again.

" A pig's orgasm lasts for thirty minutes." Mordecai mutters.

I laugh. " What? Did I just hear you right?"

He laughs too. " I didn't know if we were continuing the trivia or not."

" Well did you know that a bee flaps its wings three-hundred times per second?" I counter.

" Did you know that a female praying mantis will eat her mate while having sex with him?"

" Sounds like my ex." I mutter. " Did you know that a fly's taste buds are in its feet?"

" Did you know that Queen Anne of England outlived all seventeen of her children?"

" Yes I did oh yes I did. Did you know that a woodpecker can peck twenty times per second on average?" I counter.

" Nope. Did you know that there are two-hundred-ninety-three different ways to make change for a dollar?" Mordecai says.

" I actually didn't. Did you know that rats can't vomit?"

"Did you know that this is a stupid conversation and you can both leave now?" I hear Rigby say. Our eyes dart over to the door to see Rigby holding it open. Mordecai and I run out of the meat locker and into the house. Before I can get up to my office, Mordecai says something that catches my attention.

" Did you know that park managers by the name of Benson are pretty cool guys to hang out with while being trapped in a meat locker?"

" Did you know that slackers named Mordecai are pretty cool guys to hang out with while being trapped in a meat locker as well?" I counter.

**End**


End file.
